seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 23
Tack, Airi and Riker broke through the helm of the ships, but they would t sink. Wood broke, and flew everywhere. Some ships were nothing but floating trash heaps. "Damn this is taking too long." Said Airi, exhausted. "Kent!" Kent was on the shore asleep, snoring loudly. "That boy." She faced the ship and slashed through the floorboards. Tack grabbed the mast of the boat, and smashed it on another. "Man, the idea to attack these things while having our eyes closed was a great idea! Why does it work again?" Riker, broke the side, and grumbled. "I got lucky. That's how. Seems that all hostile intents defend it." "But it kinda sucks not knowing what you're doing." - Jericho and Fea were launched back into a large rock. Chrono let out a booming laugh. "Come on! Pis that all you've got?" "No. We're just getting started." Stated Fea, drawing her blades. "Oooh shiny." Said Chrono. Jericho held onto his sword. "It's been quite a while hasn't it..." He drew the blade and a silver light shined. "Buso Koka: Moon Barrage!!" Fea, slashes at Chrono, and kicks him in the chest. Chrono, drops, and looks angry. He looked at Jericho charging towards him. In a swift motion, silver light flashes. Jericho's sword is lodged within Chrono's shoulder. "Jericho...you...." He began to growl. His arm turned pitch black as he slammed it into the blade, breaking it in two. A shock expression appeared on Jericho's face. "B-but that sword was unbreakable?!" "So was time. But I break a lot of things!" Chrono tries to take a step, but looks to his feet, and see's glue is all over them. Rangton, smirking, and full of glue, kicks Chrono in the face. "I BET YOUR FORGOT THE 4 FOOT SNARKY YET SEXY NAVIGATOR!" "But I thought that Nami was over 5 feet." He remarked. "Well, I forgot to dye my hair orange." A small smile creaked on Chrono's face. "To be honest. All of you have made a terrible choice." A sky blue orb emitted from Chrono surrounding him and and everyone around him. Everyone froze in their spot except for Chrono. He reversed the age of the glue back into a miniature horse. - The bubble popped, awakening Kent. "Huh? What happened?" He sees Airi and Tack destroyed the Noah's. Raion and Zozo arrive. "Hey! What up boss?" Called Raion. Kent stretched out. "I'm good. Just beat Chrono. Now we gotta destroy the ships." Raion and Zozo exchange looks. "No. You didn't." Explained Zozo. "What chu talkin bout monkey man?" Exclaimed Kent. "He's over there fighting Jericho and Fea!" He shouted. Kent jumped up to his feet and immediately collapsed. Struggling to get up, "Raion!! Help!!" He called. "Captain, you're not in a good enough shape!" Tack, and Riker look to Kent. Tack grins, and Riker smirks. "Looks like I get to fight Chrono then!" "You sit this one out... Grandpa!" Riker and Tack sprint towards Chrono. "I knew he was my grandson!!" Shouted Kent. "Thinking I'm stupid. I know what the hell I'm talkin about." He struggles to his feet, his legs are still wobbling and he falls back to the ground. "I feel so old." Raion grabs into Kent, "Come on old man. We got this, just relax a bit." - Tack and Riker are running towards Chrono, when Tack asks Riker a question. "Are you his grandson?" "Nope. It's a joke." "Oh! It's kind of funny then! HAHHAHHAHAHHAHA." "You don't why your laughing, do you?" "Yep!" "Idiot." - Chrono watches Tack and Riker approach him, "Oh it's you two." He brushed them off and walked up to them like he had no worries. "Neither if you are on my level. And I forgot something. Thank you Riker, for being an idiotic fool." "How?" "Why, the boats of course." Tack, starts to talk, but Riker covers his mouth. "About the boats?" "Yes. You see, with them, i'm invincible!" "Indeed. Even at full power, all of us together couldn't scratch that ship." "Of course! With my great power, my devil fruit, and an armdada with an ancient weapon... I WILL CONQUER THIS WORLD, AND BECOME A GOD! HAHHAAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..." "We destroyed them all." Chrono, stops laughing and look's straight at the two. He is completely shocked, and is a loss of words. "W-what?" "We destroyed every single ship." "Die." Two saw like circles came from Chrono's hands. "Warp." He chunks them at Riker and Tack. They both dodge, and the saws distort everything they touch. "Die. Die. Die. Die. DIE!!!" He sends outa barrage of the saws at both Riker and Tack. Tack jumped above the saws, "Gomu Gomu no Bam!!" His arm jets out at Chrono. Chrono lunges at the fist and disappears. "Where'd he go?" "Behind you!!" Called Riker. Tack turn quickly, seeing Chrono for a split second and being drop kicked into the dirt. "Damn fool." Said Riker. "YOU WILL ALL DIE! YOU WILL DIE! THEN I WILL REVIVE YOU, AND THEN KILL YOU AGAIN! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! EVERY SINGLE LITTLE DETAIL IN MY PLAN, GONE! JUST, DIE!!!" Chrono puts his hands up, and makes a huge time bomb. Riker, looking at it, looks shocked. "What the..." "THIS WILL KNOCK THE ENTIRE ILSAND 100,000 YEARS BACK IN TIME! BACK TO THE STONE AGE! BYE BYE!" "Calm down." Chrono, stars to have problems breathing, and falls down. Tack and Riker look to a grinning Terry, and he looks to an unconscious Chrono. "Good job. You distracted him long enough for me to take him down." "T-Terry." Whispered Chrono. "I-I'll...kill....." He stopped speaking and fell asleep. Terry slumps him over his shoulder. "It's time to take this Jackasses devil fruit." Terry begins to walk off but is cut off by Riker. "Not this time marine. Do you know how much i could get off of that fruit? It's mine!" "Hey! Kent needs that guy alive, to bring him home!" Terry, looks to the two people, who might try to fight him. "Let's decide this. Rock Paper Scissors!" Tack, Riker, and Terry put their hands out. "Rock." "Rock." "Paper!" Tack, grinning grabs Chrono, and runs off. "Why do let you have him? Why not take it?" "Easy. I have no idea what that thing does. I wanted it but then started to think. What if those kids their, die, and without that damn fruit, then time dies?" "How are you sure?" "Meh. I might be pulling this out of my ass. Now, I think we should celebrate winning." Riker, put his hands in his coat, and grumbles. "Those idiots are going to mess everything up." - Faust and Ashlynn watch over Hiroka. She is now in extreme care. Faust looks over his shoulder at the crew, Rhea, Fantasia, Wayward, Zero, Axel, Rosaline, and Nova. As they watched him intensively. "Will she be alright?" Asked Nova. "For now. I don't wanna say it. But we need that bastard." Stated Wayward, "If he turned her like this he can turn her back." "Wayward is right." Said Faust, "But the best we can do at the moment is delay the aging process. Ashlynn get a fresh syringe." She went through their medical bag and pulled out a needle. "What're you gonna do?" "Something that might reverse her age. I need another needle and an IV." Ashlynn grabbed the items and placed them in front of him. "Now Ashlynn...you know that you share a blood type with Hiroka right?" "Y-yes?" She stammered. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Faust holds Ashlynn down. "I also know you're scared of needles!" She struggles to get free, kicking and screaming. Faust inserts the needle into her vein and draws a small amount of blood. "I'm sorry." He gets off her and sets up the IV. The blood from the needle is in a bag. Hiroka, now set up to the IV is taking in blood. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Screamed Ashlynn crossing her arms. "I was thinking that our blood is an age defiant. Think about it. We are in our mid 30's with the bodies of teenagers! I thought maybe it'll work for her." Looking back at Hiroka, she seemed to regain youth, but not enough to return to normal. She was still old and wrinkly with silver hair. But she was livelier than before. Everyone looked at Ashlynn. "Sooooo. Ashlynn." Said Zero. "No no no no no no no no no no no NO!!" She screamed. "Why not?!" "Because it's not safe!" Shouted Faust. "Our blood is a chemical, so I just drugged our friend. If we keep it up she'll have an overdose. And at her old age, I'm guessing she won't be able to handle it." They all look solemn, when they hear a yell. Faust, gets angry. "I'll KILL THE IDIOT WHO IS SCREAMING?" Faust runs out, and sees a screaming Tack. "Why the hell are you screaming?!" His eyes widen as Chrono is unconscious in his hands. "You brought him here?! Whats wrong with you?!" "I thought he could help." "That's a good idea, but we can't make him do anything." Faust begins to look around. "Where the hell is he?" "Who? Asked Nova. "Our blue haired helmsmen." A bubble popped and Jimero woke up from the crows best on the ship. "HAS HE BEEN ASLEEP THIS WHOLE TIME?!!!" "We could wake him up. By punching him!" Jimero jumps down onto the top deck, "Nah I'm good. So whats been happening?" He looks around. "And who's the old lady?" Tack punched Chrono in the head. Chrono, woken up, sees everyone staring at him. "Fix it!" "Fix what?" Faust, grabs Chrono, and over lifts him. "HIROKA!" "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Chrono threatened. "I don't have to listen to you." He flipsFaust off of him and looks at the rest of the crew. Jimero eyes connect with Chrono's. And Chrono froze. A small neon blue brain appeared above Jimero's hand. "Fix her now!" He ordered. "Or what?" "I'll make you." Chrono chuckled, "I accept your challenge." Jimero messed around with the small neon brain. With each touch, Chrono acted differently. With the last touch, Chrono had no free will. "Fix her!" Chrono turned around and bent over Hiroka. "REVERSE!!" Hiroka's youth began to return. In a matter of seconds, she was back to herself. "Now get out of here!" Chrono, starts to walk away, but Jimero fixes something's. Chrono, starts to hop skip away, while holding his nose and starts to recite love poems. Hiroka, looking at it, giggles. "We'll need him to take us back." "Yeah. But, let's have some fun with him first..." "FEAST!" Tack, grabs them all, and hugs them. "We'll have a huge dinner! Malk and that one guy can cook! We'll have a bon fire!" "My name is Zero!" "Start cooking Zero!" - After an hour, everyone came back to the ship, and saw Chrono acting like a chicken, and pecking the ground. When he saw everyone, he knocked on his head, like a little girl. "Hello everyone! I am your personal butler/personal dancer. Make any wish, and master Jimero will make it true!" "This is so much fun." Cried Rhea. "And my powers are back to normal as well. Jimero!" "Yes?" "Can you make him act like a baby with a full diaper, dancing the funky chicken, while....." "Picking his nose?" He pokes around his brain and makes him dance. Raion pats Jimero on the shoulder. "I told you not to wake up." He whispered. Tack, appears on the boat, with a party hat. "PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR..." Riker, leans to Kent. "This will hurt, right?" "What'll hurt?" "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT..." "Hanging around you idiots. I can tell. My boat was damaged from the ram, and my head shipwright is in jail. I'll need a new Shipwright. Unless, you would like to spare one." "Axel isn't for sale. But he can build you a ship. Is that alright?" "No need, just repair. I do apologize for asking, I only ask for people who are strong and competent to become my commanders. I have a few men who will help your friend Axel." "TTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYY! PARTY!" "Never thought we would live to see him finish that simple 2 syllable word." "You know what? You're not half bad." A scream echoed on the boat, Raion was chasing Jimero blasting several quantum waves. "Why'd you make me look bad?!!" "I spoke the truth!" Shouted Jimero, ducking under a sickle of quantum energy. "Quit!!" Riker, raising an eyebrow, looks to Kent. "If I saw this, I'd punish the two. But, let me guess... 'Bygones be bygones'?" "Your catching on!" "I wish not to be." "Maybe you are my grandson. But I have to know-" Jimero ran into Kent, knocking him overboard into the ocean. "See what you did!! I told you to quit!!" "Shut up!! He can't swim!!" Raion doves into the water. "Neither can you dumbass!!" Fea and Malk jump in, while Riker looks at the drowning pirates. "I hope my ancestor never met you. By the way, I'm pretty sure my grandpa wasn't born when you were roaming the seas." "You never know." Stated Jimero. Fea and Malk pull Raion and Kent out the water. "Thank you." Garbled Kent. "Your welcome. Now, I need to make a cake for my crazed captain." Malk goes into the kitchen, with Zero following. Tack, holding a bunch of party hats, puts one on Faust. Brog, looking at Faust, grins. "Heh, you look like an idiot, pirate." Tack puts one on Brog. "So do you. Marine." "Hey? Where's the baby?" Asked Jimero. He looks around the ship fidgeting with the small brain in his hand. "He shouldn't be that far. Chrono, yell out I Made Boom-Boom" he listened up and heard nothing. "Where could he be?" - "Your an idiot." An older Chrono, by 10 years, is holding the younger Chrono. "Me made boom boom!" "You did, you idiot. Jeez... When the others here..." "Here what?" A Chrono, 20 years old, appears next to the 10 year older Chrono. "What should we do? Kill them?" "No. We will destroy time if we kill a person out of their time line. What we will do, is wait." "For what?" "Easy. I will tell you. First... Wine?" The 20 year older Chrono brings up a bottle of wine. Chrono grabs it, and sucks it like a bottle of milk. "What? Don't judge me!" The oldest Chrono snatched the bottle away from him. "You need your wits, we have one last plan left. Just attack." "STOP!" A 50 year older Chrono holds a bleeding and unconscious 30 year older Chrono. He drops him, and gives a scornful look to the Chrono's. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!" "Pondering our next attack." "No That won't work!!" "Different Chrono, Different Timeline. We won't know unless we try." "And since we are beyond time, we can't read the future." Said the original Chrono. "We need to take the chance." "You idiots... DO YOU KNOW HOW DELICATE TIME IS?!" They all look down, and shrug. "Guess what? Just Chrono himself appearing and doing it is like bending a rubber band over 100 miles. With all of us here, I'm using 90% to make sure it doesn't break itself in over a trillion parts. Also... Don't try attacking me. I don't even need 1% to take you all down. What you need to do, is go home! It won't end well." "How do you know?" "Do you know why we can't tell what will happen? This timeline, WE DIE!" "That's your timeline." Said the 20 year older Chrono. "Yours too! All of ours! At different times... But always... At this island." They all look at him, and look everywhere. "What?!" "This island?!" "Yes. Different ways. Different people. Different times. But... Same location. Here. Chrono dies in this timeline. I also suspect... That some of you as well. We must break the cycle!" "How?!" "The girl. Who can see the future. We need her, to found out why it happens, now!" Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Time Warp Arc Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700